SOUL
by innerpeach
Summary: Seandainya Kwon Soonyoung menyadari jiwa nya tak lagi sendiri, juga dinanti-nanti, ia takkan menyanggupi. Meski bohong kalau dirinya tidak tulus mencintai. (SoonHoon/Oneshot/Slash/SEVENTEEN/Soonyoung/Jihoon/AnotherWorld!AU)


**SOUL**

Innerpeach

 **Genre** Mystery, Drama, Horror, Angst

 **Rating** PG-15

 **Length** Oneshot

 **Disclaimer** Seventeen; Pledis Ent.

 _Remake of Evil Spirit - VIY Movie_

Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon

SoonHoon/HoZi

.

(Seandainya Kwon Soonyoung menyadari jiwa nya tak lagi sendiri, juga dinanti-nanti, ia takkan menyanggupi. Meski bohong kalau dirinya tidak tulus mencintai.)

-

Dalam keheningan malam bersalju, beberapa pemuda dengan kepulan asap di ujung mulut duduk melingkar. Setiap sepuluh menit ada yang tertidur, bergantian menjaga nyala api di depan lutut.

Untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, tak ada yang tahu, mereka akan tetap hidup atau mati layaknya anjing pengais. Maka salah satu dari mereka segera berdiri, membersihkan salju di baju lusuhnya.

"Bangun, hei! Ayo cari tempat tidur, aku tidak mau ditemukan mati di tengah jalan penuh lumpur bau." Junhui namanya. Kedua adiknya ia bantu berdiri. Lantas berjalan mencari sumber cahaya di manapun tempatnya.

"Aku tidak yakin ada seonggok rumah—barang gubuk pun disekitar sini, hyung. Lihat, salju putih dimana-mana! " ujar adik Junhui yang tampak lebih tinggi.

"Kau jangan membuat frustrasi hyung mu ini, bodoh. Tetaplah berjalan dan jangan berhembus di depan korek api nya. "

Mingyu menghembuskan napas. Perihal buruk lainnya kala kau jadi adik termuda. Turutilah segala pernyataan hyung mu.

"Aku yakin ada rumah disini, rumah siapapun itu lebih baik daripada dimakan anjing liar. "

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Asalkan persisten dan yakin, secercah cahaya mungkin akan ditemukan. Hembusan angin makin mengganas. Menusuk dan melewati tiap sel kulit, bagai hantu yang mitos nya dapat menembus tubuh. Belum lagi kegelapan dimana-mana. Seakan bulan hanya lah angan dan bunga tidur. Tak ada apapun diujung mata.

Namun mata elang Junhui masih bekerja baik sampai delapan belas tahun ini. Maka, saat sebuah gubuk reyot terlihat, Junhui segera menyeret kedua adiknya kesana.

"Hyung, adakah yang menempati? Tampak mati menurutku. " ujar Soonyoung. Matanya memicing, mencari apapun yang mungkin dapat bergerak di sekitar lingkungan itu. Namun nihil lagi. Semua seakan mati. Terlihat janggal.

"Kita belum mencoba, bodoh, "

Seperti diperintah, pintu depan nya terbuka perlahan. Refleks membuat Junhui berseru nyaring.

"Permisi! Ada yang tinggal disana? Kami bertiga butuh tempat tinggal barang tiga hari! Diluar sangat bersalju, tidakkah anda mengasihani kami? "

Tak ada balasan, justru yang keluar adalah seorang kakek tua bangka. Dengan tubuh kecil membungkuk dan rambut awut-awutan yang telah memutih. Terlihat sudah sangat tua.

"Kakek! Kami butuh tempat tinggal! Dingin sekali diluar, kami bisa cari makanan sendiri. Tak payah memberi kami pakaian atau makanan. "

Mingyu mempererat tangan nya di lengan Junhui. Firasatnya tidak enak. Apapun itu yang ada di depan matanya, sungguh tidak beres. Tapi hanya dibalas umpatan hyung nya.

"Anak muda, sebaiknya pulanglah saja. Aku tidak menerima tamu."

"Kami berjanji tidak akan mengganggu anda, Ayolah kakek, kami akan tidur dengan sangat tenang. "

Kakek tua yang kepayahan berjalan itu hanya menoleh sebentar. Alih-alih melihat wajahnya, rambut putihnya benar-benar menutupi seluruh kepala nya. Ia tampak akan berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Junhui hanya dapat melihat sepasang tangan nya yang terlihat masih awet muda.

"Aku sudah dengar banyak tentang kalian, aku tidak menerima siapapun sepanjang hari. "

"Apa yang mereka katakan tentang kami? Apapun itu pasti salah besar, kami memang gelandangan. Tapi biarlah kami menumpang tidur untuk tiga hari kedepan. Kumohon... "

Kakek tersebut hanya berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kearah mereka. Soonyoung hampir pingsan saat matanya bertemu dengan kakek itu. Memang tidak bersitatap langsung, tapi bagaimana caranya, Soonyoung betul-betul merasakan sesuatu. Ia merasa sesuatu itu masuk ke dalam jiwa nya, ia tidak sendiri. Bukan berarti ia bersama kedua saudara nya, tapi hal ini berbeda.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh tinggal. Tapi jangan sekamar, kalian bisa menghancurkan rumahku. "

"Oh, terima kasih kakek! Kami tidak akan mengacau. " ujar Junhui. Ia membungkuk berkali-kali. Juga memdorong kedua punggung adiknya agar ikut membungkuk dan berucap terima kasih.

_

"Kalian dengar kakek itu? Jangan mendengkur untuk tiga hari ini! Selama aku keluar untuk mencari makanan, jangan menjelajah seisi rumah ini. " perintah Junhui.

Mereka mengamati tiap inci rumah reyot itu. Kamar nya termasuk rapi, berbeda dengan sisi luar nya yang tampak tak terawat. Junhui menduga, mungkin seseorang tadi hanyalah pria tua kesepian.

Mingyu dan Soonyoung mengangguk paham. Barulah mereka berpisah ke kamar masing-masing. Mereka tak ingin ditendang keluar, ke jalanan kotor lagi hanya karena ingin tidur sekamar.

_

Remang nya kamar yang ia tempati tidak begitu memengaruhi kantuk Soonyoung. Selepas sepuluh menit, ia tetap bisa tidur pulas di ranjang tanpa sprei. Ini semua cukup bagi nya. Siapapun kakek itu, ia sangat berterima kasih.

Hampir memasuki alam mimpi nya, sesuatu mengusiknya. Soonyoung terbangun dengan decakan sebal.

"Astaga, kakek, kenapa menggangguku? Aku ingin tidur pulas. " ucapnya pelan.

Namun tetap menyentuh tubuh Soonyoung. Perlahan dan tanpa suara. Membuat empu nya merasa risih dan terbangun total.

"Kau... astaga, kami sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengganggumu, dan kau sendiri yang begini! " Soonyoung sudah terpancing emosi. Kedua tangan berjari lentik itu justru memeluknya. Soonyoung menahan napas. Terkejut.

Entah karena pelukan tanpa aba-aba itu maupun tangan yang tampak tidak dimakan usia. Siapapun kakek itu, Soonyoung merasakan jiwa nya dihantui. Tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak. Semua terkunci akibat kedua tangan itu.

Soonyoung merasa terbuai. Ia menutup mata sebentar. Ketika membuka nya, ia hampir tidak menyadari siapa jati diri nya. Hamparan salju terlihat dibawah tubuhnya. Putih dan gelap. Soonyoung merasa terbang, dan hembusan angin di depan nya membuktikan itu semua. Eksistensi nya harus diakui. Tiba-tiba segala penat nya hilang seketika. Berjuta mimpi menjadi nyata dalam satu detik.

"Ada apa ini? " begitu pikirannya kembali terlintas, ia segera sadar. Semuanya bisa dikatakan tidak beres sejak awal.

Soonyoung menengok ke belakang. Kakek itu masih memeluknya erat. Rambut putihnya tersibak ditiup angin. Kini wajah nya terlihat jelas. Pucat dengan rahang tegas. Nyaris tanpa keriput, persis seperti kedua tangan nya. Jantung Soonyoung serasa terjun ke bawah. Tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan.

Berusaha melepas tangan nya pun sia-sia belaka. Orang di punggung nya itu jelas penyihir. Tak ada manusia yang dapat membawa nya terbang.

 _Ah, benar, kubacakan saja mantra pengusir setan._

Mantra yang pernah ia baca di buku keluar perlahan dari mulutnya. Dengan ritme yang tetap, semakin keras ia serukan. Soonyoung menutup mata.

Pelan-pelan lengan kecil itu merosot, lalu sungguh lepas dari tubuhnya. Soonyoung membuka mata nya lagi. Namun tak ada waktu untuk bersenang hati. Pemandangan dibawah nya harus dipikirkan lagi. Tak ada lima detik, segalanya menggelap. Soonyoung tidak yakin apakah ia masih hidup atau mati.

-

Hamparan salju lagi yang kedua mata nya tangkap. Namun dengan skala lebih kecil. Mirip padang rumput dulu nya. Dilihat dari semak-semak yang tak lagi berwarna hijau. Kepala nya begitu pening, sesaat ia hampir lupa nama nya sendiri.

Ketika Soonyoung ingat pun, ia lupa mengapa jatuh tersungkur di dekat semak-semak. Mimpi-mimpi nya lewat sekelebat, berhasil mengembalikan jiwa nya kembali. Ia mengerjapkan mata nya beberapa kali.

Seonggok tubuh yang tampak tak berdaya berada tak jauh dari nya. Soonyoung ingat siapa pelaku nya. Maka saat kedua mata nya menangkap sebatang dahan, ia tak perlu berpikir dua kali. Tekadnya sudah bulat.

Perlahan ia mendekati tubuh itu. Memastikan apakah sudah tak bernyawa. Tapi pikiran realistis nya berkata di depan nya adalah penyihir. Tak dapat mati lagi. Lalu tangan indah itu bergerak, membuat Soonyoung semakin mendekat.

 _Fantastis._ begitu pikir nya.

Soonyoung merasa dirinya sudah terlampau gila. Karena beberapa waktu lalu mengutuk penyihir dan sekarang memandang takjub hal yang berada di depan nya. Tubuh itu terlentang dengan baju—atau kain berbentuk aneh yang sudah compang-camping. Menampakkan kaki nya yang tampak mulus dan berwarna putih bersih.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada penyihir itu. Soonyoung menyentuh rambut nya, yang bagaimana bisa berubah jadi hitam. Ia sibakkan perlahan tiap helai nya, hingga tampak lah wajah si penyihir. Mata nya sipit seperti Soonyoung, dengan beberapa bulir air menetes membasahi pipi dan bibir nya. Itu air mata, Soonyoung sudah lama tak mengenali nya.

Sosok itu tak mampu bicara. Hanya tersenyum sekilas dan tetap menatap Soonyoung. Tapi laki-laki itu masih tetap pada pendirian nya. Meski dalam hati ia sangat ingin mencium sosok di depan nya, dahan di tangan mengembalikan emosi Soonyoung.

"Siapapun kau, aku tak peduli, kau harus enyah dari dunia ini. Maaf, kebaikanmu hanya pembungkus identitas fana' mu. "

Tepat saat tangan itu menangkup pipi Soonyoung, pukulan brutal ia berikan. Tanpa ampun dan lebih dari tiga kali. Sesaat berhenti, untuk mengecek apakah ia masih hidup. Walau Soonyoung yakin betul, penyihir tak dapat mati lagi.

-

Kedua saudara nya tak mempermasalahkan keadaan kacau Soonyoung. Ia hanya duduk di kursi panjang dan turut meneguk vodka. Mingyu tertegun sebentar,

"Soonyoung? Kau balik lama sekali. "

"Bukan urusanmu! "

Mingyu mengedikkan bahu, lalu memberikan sebotol vodka pada hyung nya. Mengkhawatirkan saudara nya sama saja cari mati.

"Kakek tua itu lama sekali baliknya, cih, tahu begini aku tak perlu bermanis mulut. Tapi ya... dia sudah begitu baik pada kita. " ujar Junhui. Mingyu mengangguk, Soonyoung hanya menatap pantulan wajahnya pada gelas vodka. Ia berusaha untuk tidak membenci diri sendiri.

-

Malam berikutnya, Soonyoung terbangun diatas kursi kayu. Tangan nya diikat dengan tali kuat di belakang punggung. Beruntung mulut nya tidak dibekap. Ia tak ingat apapun, selain saat malam ia menghabiskan tiga botol vodka bersama saudara nya.

"Sudah bangun? " hentakan kaki terdengar keras diatas lantai kayu oak yang terlihat mahal. Di dalam terasa amat panas, Soonyoung hampir lupa kalau diluar masih bersalju.

"Siapa kau? "

"Aku? " kemudian satu pria lagi keluar dari balik pintu. Total di sana ada dua pria menggunakan tuksedo murahan. Sama sekali tidak cocok dengan furnitur ruangan yang serba mewah.

"Aku hanya ajudan. Kemarilah, komisaris ada perlu denganmu. " ujar nya lembut. Kedua nya melepas ikatan tangan Soonyoung.

"Komisaris siapa? Apa urusanku dengan nya? "

"Ck, jangan berlagak sok polos tuan, laki-laki itu jelas menyebutkan namamu sebelum mati kau pukul. "

Soonyoung membulatkan mata nya. Laki-laki siapa yang pria ini maksud? Ia hanya tiba dua hari yang lalu bersama saudara nya di desa kumuh ini. Ia tidak sempat berkenalan dengan siapapun.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak membunuh siapapun! Jangan memfitnah orang! "

Dua pria tersebut memegang tangan Soonyoung kuat, mengunci nya hingga Soonyoung tak lagi berkutik.

"Tuan muda sudah mati kau bunuh! Komisaris ingin bertemu denganmu! " seru salah satu. Soonyoung berdecak sebal. Komisaris siapa, Tuan muda siapa lagi yang orang ini maksud. Ia hanya dapat mengikuti langkah kedua nya.

-

Tanpa kursi dan meja, Soonyoung hanya menatap kosong seseorang di depan. Cahaya remang-remang membuatnya sulit mengenali siapa seseorang itu. Meski ia yakin, pasti orang ini menginginkan sesuatu yang penting.

Kepulan asap keluar dari mulutnya, bukan karena hawa dingin. Tapi rokok yang baru ia hisap. Berjalan dengan langkah layaknya konglomerat—entah memang atau bukan—menghampiri Soonyoung.

"Kwon Soonyoung, bagaimana bisa anak ku mengenalmu? "

Sekali lagi Soonyoung berdecak, kalau orang ini mengaku komisaris, lalu siapa Tuan muda? Dan kini malah mengungkit anaknya? Seratus persen sudah gila dirinya.

"Aku tidak kenal siapapun disini, Komisaris. Siapapun yang kau maksud itu. Aku hanya gelandangan yang sedang menumpang di desa ini. Tolong bebaskan aku, Tuan. "

Komisaris meludah diujung tumit Soonyoung. Lalu dengan tatapan nyalang, ia berjalan semakin mendekati Soonyoung.

"Anak angkatku bahkan menyebut namamu sebelum kematian nya! Setelah kau pukuli lalu ia berjalan terseok penuh luka kemari dan meminta satu hal padaku! "

"Aku tidak mengenal anakmu, Komisaris! "seru Soonyoung tidak sabaran.

"Dengar Kwon, anak ku sering dirasuki setan. Kadangkala aku sedih melihatnya berubah wujud. Namun, dia tetap anak ku. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil menangis saat itu, lalu meminta satu hal dengan namamu,"

Raut wajah Soonyoung berubah seketika. Kulit nya memucat, terkejut dengan pernyataan sang Komisaris. Bagaimana bisa penyihir itu anak angkat nya? Segala pikiran melebur jadi satu. Sulit untuk membedakan mana realita.

"Tolong Soonyoung, dia berkata 'Ayah, hanya dia yang bisa, hanya dia yang dapat membebaskanku dari setan ini. Kumohon ayah, biarkan dia mengusir para setan di makamku selama tiga hari' begitu. "

Tangis komisaris pecah. Mengingat permintaan anak angkat yang amat disayangi nya. Tapi Soonyoung tidak langsung menyanggupi. Jelas—permintaan aneh serta sama sekali bukan urusan nya.

"Kom... komisaris, kuberitahu, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Masih banyak ahli diluar sana! Aku bukan apa-apa," Soonyoung mengguncang bahu komisaris. Berharap pria itu berubah pikiran.

"Terserahmu, Kwon. Aku hanya menghormati keinginan anak angkat ku sebelum dia mati. Aku bisa memberikan apapun melebihi harapanmu bila kau melakukan nya. Aku hanya sangat menyayangi, Lee Jihoon ku. "

Tak disangka Soonyoung mengangguk. Meski masih dengan mulut menganga lebar, tidak percaya. Lalu dengan perintah komisaris, kedua pria tadi menyeret nya ke tempat lain.

-

"Mau vodka lagi, Soonyoung? Komisaris itu baik sekali memberikan vodka mahal untuk ajudan miskin nya. "

Soonyoung mengangguk. Ia hanya ingin amnesia dan melanjutkan hidup nya.

"Jisoo, dan umm... "

"Namaku Wonwoo, "

"Ah iya, Wonwoo, bagaimana kalian juga yakin kalau anak komisaris Choi itu sering kerasukan? "

Yang bernama Wonwoo melipat tangan nya di depan dada, lalu bersandar pada kursi nya.

"Yeah, pernah dengar kisah dari desa seberang? Tuan Vernon? " Soonyoung menggeleng. Ia hanya gelandangan yang ketiban sial dan tidak tahu apa-apa.

Jisoo memberikan rokok pada Wonwoo, lalu pria itu menghisapnya. Sambil menatap langit-langit atap, ia menghembuskan asap nya. Membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran abu-abu, Bersamaan dengan kisah nya mengalir.

"Kau tahu, istri Tuan Vernon—Nyonya Seungkwan, sedang mengurusi bayi nya malam-malam di rumah. Sementara Tuan Vernon berada di luar rumah. Sungguh malam yang indah katanya, Nyonya Seungkwan habis mengganti popok bayi nya, sebelum perkara itu tiba. "

"Tanpa ketukan atau bunyi apapun, sekelebat bayangan hitam menyerang tubuh Nyonya. Lalu malah berganti mengamati bayi nya. Agak lama... dan bayi itu berhenti menangis. Nyonya Seungkwan tetap tak berkutik dibawah tangga. Begitu atensi makhluk itu berbalik pada nya lagi, tamat sudah. Ia diserang dengan cakaran. Esoknya ditemukan tewas dekat ranjang bayi. "

Jisoo hampir kehilangan kesadaran akibat kebanyakan minum. Mata nya berkabut. "Sekali penyihir tetap penyihir. Mutlak. "

"Ah, malangnya jiwa Tuan muda... Ayo Jisoo, kau sudah kebanyakan minum." kata Wonwoo dan ia bangkit dari kursi nya. Wonwoo mengenakan jas tuksedo nya kembali dan mengalungkan lengan kanan Jisoo ke pundak nya.

"Soonyoung, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu nanti, tapi berhati-hati lah. "

Dan Kwon Soonyoung hanya mengangguk pasrah. Segelas vodka ia teguk lagi. Lalu ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Apa yang akan ia katakan pada saudara nya nanti?

-

"Tak perlu gusar, Soonyoung, hanya membaca mantra dan beres. Dulu juga sudah mempan." Soonyoung bermonolog. Sekarang ia berada di dekat peti anak angkat komisaris Choi—si penyihir itu.

Berbekal buku mantra nya, ia duduk bersila dibawah cahaya remang-remang.

"Astaga, tolonglah, kenapa sunyi sekali disini? "

 _Aku berharap ada suara jangkrik._

Sudah melewati tengah malam, dan Soonyoung hampir jatuh tertidur. Tidak ada yang terjadi di ruangan pengap itu. Kaki nya sampai kebas.

KRIIEET!

Soonyoung bangun seketika. Ia berbalik dan mendapati peti itu tak lagi tertutup. Kini napas nya tersengal-sengal, keringat dingin mulai memenuhi pelipis nya. Buru-buru ia berbalik lagi dan membaca mantra pengusir setan.

"Kumohon astaga, biarkan aku pergi dengan selamat... pergilah kau jiwa yang sesat, kembalikan jiwa suci pada tubuhnya. " Soonyoung menutup kedua mata nya. Enggan membiarkan cahaya masuk ke retina. Beberapa menit tak ada suara lagi.

Soonyoung membuka mata nya perlahan. Badan nya ia balik, dan melihat peti itu sudah terbuka total. Namun, Soonyoung tidak berani memastikan apakah jasad nya masih ada disana. Ia berbalik dan merapal mantra lagi.

Tubuh itu berdiri tegak di dekat peti nya sendiri. Soonyoung membeku, bahkan ia berharap agar pingsan saja. Tapi mustahil. Soonyoung berbalik lagi dan membaca mantra dengan suara bergetar. Ia jelas ketakutan.

"Pergilah kau jiwa yang sesat, kembalikan jiwa-"

Seonggok tangan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Aargh! Jangan! Setan... keluarlah dari tubuh Lee Jihoon, biarkan di-dia mati da-damai... " Soonyoung menangis tanpa berani berbalik. Masih tekun menutup kelopak mata nya.

Sampai tangan itu tidak terasa lagi. Soonyoung baru berani membuka mata. Memutar kepala nya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Nihil. Makhluk itu tak ada dimanapun. Tapi Soonyoung yakin jiwa sesat itu masih disana. Menunggu nya.

 _Setan sialan, kenapa harus aku yang dia inginkan?_

"Hampir saja aku mati. "

Begitu ia hendak meraih buku nya, mata nya membulat. Sosok menyeramkan itu berada di hadapan nya.

"Aargh! Enyahlah, penyihir! " Soonyoung mundur dengan cepat. Sialnya, ia tak sedia senjata apapun. Hanya ada dirinya, peti mati dan buku nya.

Makhluk itu malah duduk manis di hadapan nya. Sekilas, tampaknya ia memang tidak ditakdirkan mati. Murni seorang penyihir. Kulitnya masih mulus, wajahnya awet muda dan terlihat manis meski tanpa senyum. Bibirnya merah pucat dan mata nya menyiratkan jiwa polos anak kecil. Sayang sekali, jiwa laki-laki itu harus diambil alih oleh setan.

Soonyoung dapat melihat, penyihir itu menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Tubuhnya yang mungil selalu membuat Soonyoung ingin memeluknya. Itu pun sebelum pikiran realistisnya kembali lagi, penyihir tetaplah penyihir.

"Kumohon, penyi-Lee Jihoon... biarkan aku pergi, kau sudah kuberi mantra. Tapi setan itu tetap mengambilmu, maafkan aku, " sesal Soonyoung. Ia memohon-mohon dengan menangkupkan kedua tangan nya.

"Tolonglah, ayahmu yang memaksaku, Yang penting aku sudah berusaha. Aku tak akan mengganggu dirimu lagi. "

Jihoon menggerakkan tangan nya perlahan. Jari lentik nya menyusuri tiap inci wajah Soonyoung. Masih tanpa emosi. Soonyoung merasakan jemari yang menyentuh wajahnya sangat dingin. Bagai salju di luar sana. Soonyoung tidak berani bergerak. Ia menghitung tiap detik nya, bertanya-tanya sendiri, apa yang lebih baik dari dua opsi; Mati di luar karena hipotermia atau mati di dalam ruang hangat ditemani penyihir yang mengusiknya.

"Lee Jihoon, aku menyesal... hiks, aku sungguh tidak tahu masalahmu,"

Kini jari-jari nya menyibak rambut hitam Soonyoung.

"Jihoon, biarkan aku pergi dari sini..."

Mata Jihoon mengunci pupil Soonyoung. Seakan jiwa nya berbicara. Namun mulutnya tak kuasa untuk menyuarakan nya. Soonyoung hanya menebak gerakan pupil Jihoon.

"Jihoon, tolong katakan apa ma-maksudmu? "

Tetapi Jihoon masih betah diam. Atau memang tak dapat berbicara. Ia masih membisu, berusaha menyampaikan maksud lewat sorot mata nya.

Soonyoung masih terisak. Dirinya baru menyadari, inilah rasa takut yang sesungguhnya. Rasa yang telah lama hilang dari jiwa nya.

"Lee Jihoon... kau... mencintaiku? "

Hening sesaat. Suasana jadi lebih sunyi. Gerakan tangan Jihoon terhenti dan ia menunduk. Lalu secepat kilat satu cakaran mendarat di pipi kanan Soonyoung.

Darah segar mengalir dengan cepat. Panjang nya sudah menyamai air mata Soonyoung. Cakaran nya cukup dalam, hingga tulang pipi nya terlihat.

Untuk pertama kali nya, jiwa seorang penyihir memanas. Tak ada lagi emosi sedingin salju penuh dendam. Serta untuk pertama kali nya, jiwa setan yang mengambil alih Jihoon pergi.

Lee Jihoon menangis. Kemudian jiwa nya yang suci telah kembali. Namun tentu saja tidak lama, sebab tubuhnya telah mati.

Jiwa nya dibunuh, juga diselamatkan seseorang; Kwon Soonyoung.

-

Ini adalah _remake_ dari film horror _Evil Spirit-VIY_. Ada yang tahu?

Film itu gak begitu tenar sih kalau dibandingkan film horror korea lainnya. Soalnya cuma film indie. Tapi entah kenapa plot nya sangat membekas.

Aku butuh _review_ kalian! Untuk diksi maupun EYD nya.

 **note:**

-ada yang punya usul gak cerita ini cocok dikasih _soundtrack_ apaan?

-SVT mau kesini :") daku mah cuma ngandelin WiFi doang.


End file.
